lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
KaBlam! "KaFun!" (Rare Late 90s Episode)
Note: The found segments have been moved to the bottom section of this page. Among the many lost tidbits of KaBlam!, the "in all senses of the word" forgotten episode "KaFun!" is possibly the most obscure, though it has more proof of its existence remnant of it than "Just Chillin'". KaBlam! has not been treated kindly by Nickelodeon over the years. Due to the various copyrights involved with the show (a show that crammed more copyright-complicating cartoons into a half hour than anyone else), episodes and spin-offs have been withheld from airing on Nicktoons, withheld from airing in general and withheld from airing more than once. While most of the show's span is available on the Internet, there's still quite a lot missing in any format like the possibly hoax "Episode 29" and "Just Chillin'", and this is an episode that was barely even known about in the first place. "KaFun!" centers around Henry and June discovering they have a Japanese knock-off of their show KaBlam! called "KaFun!" (カーファン！, Kāfan!) with characters called Henmi (ヘンミ) and Jun (ジュン) and proceeding to review it. Contrary to popular belief, this episode was NOT Japan exclusive, as stated by Mark Marek (Henry and June's'' creator), but Mark didn't give much information about the episode, so the primary sources for information about this episode is a Japanese review with the episode's title card that itself has a Japanese Nickelodeon website link, and a quote taken from nick.com's program guide that has a mini review of the episode. The reviews also state that the other segments of the episode beside Henry and June were ''Action League Now! "And Justice For None", where "The High Commission for Super Heroes terminates the Action League.", Prometheus and Bob "Glue", where "Prometheus tries to teach Bob the uses for glue", Life With Loopy "Larry's Girl", in which "Loopy tries to find Larry a date using a computer love match service", the "Pizza Rocket" music video and the Untalkative Bunny pilot, where "Bunny gets a call from a newspaper telemarketer who tries to sell him a subscription with free delivery". The Japanese review states that, as announced by Henry, the Henry and June segment was not broadcast "live" (in-universe), but was actually a desperate "cover up" by June, and that storyboard street was involved as well as June being the one to broadcast "KaFun!". Additionally, a page here supposedly lists its writers as James Greenberg, Michael Rubiner, Robert Mittenthal, Randolph Heard, Chris Viscardi, Francis Gasparini and Will McRobb, and its airdate as November 22, 1998. YouTube user ofthe90s claims to be in possession of copies of this episode as well as "Just Chillin' ", and supposedly might release them. When a fan questioned him about this and "Just Chillin' ", Mark Marek said that he had all of the episodes on Beta tapes and planned to post them in full length on his website. But until something like that happens, the episode is stuck in KaBlam! limbo. UPDATE: Several segments have been found in March 2014, consisting of a title card (above) and the episode's Action Leauge NOW! and Prometheus and Bob segments, as well as the "Pizza Rocket" video and the Untalkative Bunny, yet the rest of the episode (including the Life With Loopy segment) has yet to surface. Still, Thanks to the unearthers! UPDATE 2: The full episode has finally been unearthed on Mark Marek's website. http://www.markmarek.org/QTs/KABLAM/KABLAM_EP37_LR.mov ' UPDATE 3' The full episode has been uploaded on YouTube by the user "Alex Brathwaite" Link: https://youtu.be/7tYF4ifMdek Videos of the Found Segments (in order from left to right) Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:KaBlam! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Partially Found Media Category:Found Media